What Happens When Worlds Collide
by Cheyanne Jenn
Summary: Harry Potter and Star Trek: The Next Generation Crossover. Random. 'Nuff said. Special guest stars Dora la exploradora and GO Diego GO in Chapter 1. R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: The Next Generation, it belongs to Paramount Pictures and Gene Roddenberry. Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers Pictures and J. K. Rowling and I do not own Dora the Explorer of GO Diego GO either. They belong to Nick/Noggin._

**Captain:** _Walks on bridge_

**Data:** Captain, we are experiencing technical difficulties with Ensign Bob as Flight Controller.

**Captain:** Like what?

**Data:** She has forgotten how to initiate Warp Drive.

**Captain:** Worf, drive!

**Geordi:** Aye, sir. Initiating Warp Drive!

**Captain:** NO! What the hell? Oh, damn it!

**Random Narrator with a scary, deep voice:** But it was too late. The Enterprise had already kicked into freakin' Warp 19 (which it isn't even capable of) and was soaring off light-years away! Then, they stop...

**Geordi:** Data, can you pinpoint where the we are?

**Data:** I am unable to identify our location. Only that we are in orbit around a class-M planet and THERE IS A PRETTY CASTLE ON IT!!

**Geordi:** _rolls eyes_

**Will:** Hey guys! Why don't we go on an away mission?!

**Data, Geordi and Tasha:** YEAH! COME ON VAMANOS!

**--**

**A/N: This takes place in Season 1 with Lieutenant Tasha Yar as Chief of Security.**

**--**

**Everybody on the Bridge:** EVERYBODY, LET'S GO!!

**Captain:** COME ON LET'S GET TO IT!

**Worf:** I KNOW THAT WE CAN DO IT!

**Data and Geordi:** WHERE ARE WE GOIN'?

**Everybody:** _claps hands three times_

**Will:** TO THE PLANET!

**Data and Geordi:** WHERE ARE WE GOIN'?

**Everybody:** _claps hands three times_

**Captain:** TO THE PLANET!

**Data and Geordi:** WHERE ARE WE GOIN'?

**Everybody:** _claps hands three times_

**Tasha:** TO THE PLANET!

**Everybody:** WHOO HOOO!! Damn that was fun!

**Captain:** You all suck. We will have rehearsal later. Now get back to your ing positions!

**Will:** Data, Geordi, Tasha, Deanna come with me.

**Data:** WHERE?!

**Will:** Not that way!!

**Data:** ¡Perdon! _mutters_ conio

**Everyone:** _gasp_

**Will, Data, Geordi, Deanna and Tasha:** _walk into turbolift_

**Geordi:** _reaches out_ NOOOO! Captain! Help me! They're gonna take me alive!!

**Captain:** _blasts phaser_ NOT ON MY WATCH!! misses SHIT!

**Will:** Let's just get to the planet!

**Data, Geordi and Tasha:** Okay...

**Random Narrator with a scary, deep voice:** The five are beamed on the planet.

--

**Ron:** Harry, what sort of Tom Foolery should we get up to today?

**Harry:** LEAPFROG!!

**Ron:** Yeah! Let's get Hermione and some random hobo on the street!

**Harry and Ron:** YEAH!! COME ON VAMANOS! EVERYBODY LET'S GO!

**Random hobo:** Can i have a cOokiE?

**--**

**Deanna:** Commander Riker, I can sense strong Spanish singing. -spazes out-

**Data:** There are two human lifeforms - YAY! - just to the north of us. It may be them.

**--**

**Harry:** COME ON LET'S GET TO IT!

**Ron:** I KNOW THAT WE CAN DO IT!

**Random Narrator with a scary, deep voice:** The five officers approach Harry and Ron.

**Will:** WTF? They stole our song!

**Ron:** No we didn't! _walks up to Will _BOTHER!

**Random Narrator with a scary, deep voice:** And they cat fight over the Dora song.

**Dora:** _comes out of nowhere_ COME ON VAMANOS! EVERYBODY LET'S GO!

**Everybody Else:** THIS DRUNK MEXICAN JUST STOLE OUR SONG!! LET'S GET HER!

**Dora:** NO! Diego, ayudame!

**Diego:** I'm coming, mi prima! Al rescate!

**Baby Jaguar:** _purrs_

**Data:** Shut the fuck up!

**Diego and Animals:** _sing_ Go Diego, Go Diego, Al rescate amigo, To rescue my friend

**Everybody Else:** Shut the fuck up!

**Dora and Diego:** _gasp_ YOU SAID A BAD WORD!!

**Boots:** _comes out of nowhere_ I like bananas and my boots. Who else likes bananas? Let's go eat some! Vamanos!

**Will:** _walks over to Harry and Ron _I'll distract them and you attack from behind and my fellow officers and I will join you.

**Harry and Ron:** YEAH!

**Will:** ¡Hola, mis amigos! ¿Como estan Uds.?

**Random hobo:** I still want my cOokiE!

**Dora, Diego and Boots:** Oh my! It's a random hobo!

**Harry:** _whispers _Now, _screams_ EXPECTO PATRONADS!

**Ron:** _yells _RIDIKKULUS!

**Will:** FIRE PHASERS!

**Random hobo:** WOOT WOOT!

**Random Narrator with a deep, scary voice:** And Dora la exploradora and GO Diego GO disappear. So do all the retarded, confounded animals, including Boots and Baby Jaguar. WOOT WOOT!


End file.
